


[podfic] Going Along Swimmingly

by cognomen, reena_jenkins



Series: The Endless Adventures of Otter!Poe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Otter!Poe, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Skinny Dipping, mentions of Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rey senses his hesitation immediately when she asks. An unexpected reserve that comes attached to guilt and aversion. Poe doesn't usually harbor any major regrets - he's too kind to regret his words and too gregarious and confident to regret his actions or inactions.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This sudden, complicated emotion from the usually incomplex Poe surprises her. It also makes her intensely curious.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What is it?" she asks, leaning forward on the bunk - his bunk, where she so often sits in deep conversation with him or Finn or both.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In which I take a slightly more serious approach to Otter!Poe, and Rey works out a new angle of her friend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Going Along Swimmingly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Along Swimmingly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693611) by [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:**  Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Otter!Poe, Skinny Dipping, mentions of Ben Solo  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:15:05

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Going%20Along%20Swimmingly_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

OR

 **Download Link:**  If you have 00:33:14 to yourself, you can download this entire series as a podbook (m4b) [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW_TFA\)%20_The%20Endless%20Adventures%20of%20Otter!Poe_.m4b)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
